Methods for correcting the quantity of light emitted from a printhead including multiple light emitting portions have been proposed.
However, since the level of quality requirements for images (output images) formed by a printhead becomes higher and higher recently, it is difficult for such light quantity correction methods to form images fulfilling the recent image quality requirements.